Beyond the Law
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Alfred F Jones and Ivan Braginski are partners within the police force. But when a case becomes personal they will go above and beyond the law to make sure that the perpetrators go behind bars and the victims get reunited with their families. Human AU! Cross posted on Wattpad and AO3 by the coauthors.
1. Found

**AN: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO! I'm back for another Hetalia fic!**

 **So, this story was cowritten with Ruby_Rough on Wattpad and YaoiSqueals on AO3, so this will be cross posted on those accounts as well!**

 **This story is a human AU so human names only will be used!**

 **I hope that y'all enjoy this! We worked super hard on this. And please review! The more reviews we get the faster the chapters will come out!**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, mentions of rape, mentions of child abuse/child pornography,**

Officer Ivan Braginski was in a horrendous mood as he leaned against the passenger side of the patrol car. First his daily coffee intake was not being met and second his partner was late, again. Officer Alfred F. Jones was known for his lateness, giving any excuse he could think of. No one knew what that excuse would be today, but Ivan thought that if the man explained that he had to help get his neighbor's cat out of the tree again, he might actually punch him. Jones never knew when to say no to helping someone and it had gotten them both into trouble several times.

Looking down at his watch he noted it was _6:10am,_ his partner was 10 minutes late. Ivan sighed, 5 more minutes and he was leaving without him. He was not going to get yelled at again by the Chief because of some lame ass excuse. The whole department knew about the infamous trips to the the Chief's office the two took. It usually involved some very garbled German coming from the office and afterwards there was very defeated Alfred being hauled out by his frustrated partner.

Ivan sighed again looking at his watch, the idiot only had two minutes left. Getting off the patrol car, he stretched then headed towards the driver's side. If Alfred wasn't going to be here, at least one good thing would come out of it. Ivan wouldn't be subjected to fearing for his life by the man's awful driving ability.

Pulling the door open, it was then that a voice drifted towards him. "Hey IVAN! Hold up will you?!" Ivan sighed, looking behind him to see his partner in his disheveled uniform holding two cups steaming coffee.

Grumbling, Ivan, slammed the door shut to the patrol car turning to face his partner. "Took you long enough to get here. What's the excuse this time?" He said sternly grabbing one of the cups of coffee from his partner's hand, heading towards to passenger side of the patrol car.

Alfred grimaced at his partner's frown and immediately stated "The line at the coffee shop was longer than normal?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the other, "That sounded more like a question, and on top of that you're a terrible liar." he growled before swinging his body into the patrol car at the same time as Alfred clambered in.

Alfred pouted as he started the car. "I was helping a little old lady move some potted plants into her house. It's an officer's duty to build relations with the citizens of his city, so it was only natural I help immediately."

Ivan almost snarled and instead chose to take a long sip from his strong, black coffee. "Whatever, let's just get going." he sighed and took another sip from the steaming cup.

Alfred grinned before putting the car into drive and tearing out of the parking lot, heading for the station while Ivan gripped his seat and the dash in front of him out of sheer terror. Alfred laughed as they went, ignoring his partner's pale green 'I'm-gonna-throw-up' face.

As they veered into the parking lot of the station, Ivan was surprised to find that he _hadn't_ crushed his coffee cup for once. As soon as the patrol car was parked Ivan got out and glared at Alfred. "I still don't know why you're the one who drives the car." he groaned, his stomach slowly settling and his face returning to a normal color.

"I'm the hero and only heroes get to drive, duh." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan. He noticed Ivan roll his eyes but chose not to comment on it, saving the antagonizing for later. "Besides we made it on time, right?"

Ivan glanced at his watch, "Just barely, surprisingly." He wouldn't admit it, but this was one time where he was thankful for the other's crazy driving. The two headed inside rather quickly so they could clock in and get patrolling sooner.

Without having to worry about an angry german lecture, they made it back to their car in record time and drove around before a dispatcher called for a 10-54 in an area they were close to. Ivan reached for the radio. "Copy that dispatch, Jones and Braginski headed to the scene."

Alfred turned onto the next street and parked halfway down. They were near a small forested area that looked quite insignificant. Alfred removed and pocketed the keys before popping the trunk so Ivan could pull on some gloves and grab the crime scene kit. While his partner was doing that he headed into the forest to get a look around and see if he could find the possible dead body. "Ivan, I've got some bones here, they're old but they look human." he called to the other before heading further in at what sounded like an animal.

"Don't go too far!" Ivan called after him, as he tried to figure out the extent of the crime scene so they could begin photographing and documenting evidence.

"Ivan! Call an ambulance!" came Alfred's panicked voice. Ivan quickly called for an ambulance before heading over to his partner's location.

"What happen-" Ivan stopped short, cursing under his breath before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the phone number of one of the quieter crime lab workers. "Berwald, you may want to sit down."

The man on the other end of the line paused. "What is it?" he asked, his voice monotone.

Ivan took a deep breath before saying, "We found Peter."

Berwald sucked in air as the words hit him like a ton of bricks. Peter had been missing for over a year now. "Where?" the quiet man asked, his voice filled with an emotion that Ivan couldn't place.

"The 10-54 that was just called in," Ivan replied as the ambulance pulled up to the scene.

"Is he…" the last word of Berwald's sentence got caught in his throat. Though everyone kept telling them that Peter was dead, he had still held onto the small sliver of hope that he son wasn't gone yet. But if Ivan confirmed his nightmare… Berwald didn't even want to think of that.

"No. He was just found near the dead body. He is being taken to the hospital," the Russian man replied as he watched the young boys broken body being put on a stretcher. "He is in bad shape."

"I have to call Tino," Ivan heard before the line was disconnected. The officer shook his head before sliding his phone back in his pocket. Him and Jones had other things to worry about before they could deal with the distraught family he knew would be heading to the hospital shortly.

In the crime lab Berwald felt himself sway on his feet. His son, his precious Peter, had been found. Taking a deep breath the taller man ran from the lab, not caring about the looks he was getting from his coworkers.

Once in his car Berwald pulled out his phone and dialed his husband, barely paying any attention to the traffic around him as he drove to the hospital.

"Hello?" Tino asked as he answered the phone. All he could hear was the labored breathing of his husband over the quiet chatter of the restaurant he was at with his brothers. Not biological brothers of course, but they were close enough to be considered family. "Berwald are you okay?" the violet eyed man asked, his voice shaking.

"Peter."

Tino let out a gasp. They very rarely talked about their son. It hurt too much to talk about the young boy. Tears welled in his eyes as he stood from his chair, nearly knocking the glasses on the table over as he rushed from the restaurant.

Tino's brothers looked each other as they all stood as well, trying to follow after the shorter man.

"Tino," Mathias said, trying to get the other's attention. "What's going on?"

"Where is he?" Tino asked Berwald, ignoring the men following after him. "Is he alive?" He slid into his car bracing his shaking hands on the steering wheel. He barely heard his brothers climb in as well.

"Hospital," Berwald replied as the sound of tires squealing could be heard over the phone. Tino tore out of the parking lot, barely able to keep the tears at bay so he could drive.

"TINO!" Lukas cried from the back seat as they all held on for dear life. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Peter," was the only word that came from the driver's mouth.

 **AN: Please remember to review! Reviews are love!**


	2. Reunited

**AN: Hello everyone! We're back with another chapter! I've talked with the coauthors and we've decided to post a new chapter every Sunday.**

 **Otherwise, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so glad that you've all enjoyed! And if you thought the last chapter was intense y'all are in for a treat!**

 **So please enjoy and remember to review!**

The hospital waiting room was a massacre zone as Ivan and Alfred walked in. There was a baby wailing in the corner, a man with a knife impaled in his arm, and some paramedics were bringing in some car crash victims, from an accident that had happened on the highway. Near the doors leading into the exam rooms there was a desperate Berwald, glaring at a nurse who was shaking in her boots because of the taller man.

"I think we might need to save that poor nurse Ivan." Alfred said, pointing to the woman that their co-worker was currently staring down.

Ivan nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Berwald this desperate."

"Neither have I." Walking towards the man and avoiding the overall craziness, the two finally were within earshot.

"I want to see my son," Berwald said in a gravelly tone.

"I'm sorry sir...but I can't let you do that. You're going to have to wait for the doctor to give the okay." The nurse said, steeling herself against the intimidating man who was glaring at her full force.

"I ha'en't seen my son in over a ye'r. I want to see 'im."

"You're just going to have to wait a little longer sir. He's in good hands here." She said trying to placate the man.

Berwald ran his hand over his face, taking his glasses off. Clearly frustrated that his son was in the same building as him and he couldn't see him. Before he could try and intimidate the nurse for a second time though there was a call from behind him. "Hey Berwald!"

Berwald turned around coming face to face with the two cops that had found his son and called him. "Ivan, Alfred, what are doing here?"

"We decided to come and make sure things were alright with Peter." Alfred said. Berwald sighed.

"I've been here for over an hour an' still 'aven't been able to get back there and see him. So I d'n't know an't'ing. Tino hasn't shown up either and…" Alfred put an arm around the distraught man that had tears forming in his eyes.

"Why don't we go sit down. Standing here and worrying yourself sick won't help the situation." Berwald nodded, allowing himself to be led to some open waiting room chairs. He just wanted to see Peter and never let him go. Then there was Tino, where was his husband, he was normally able to help him keep his cool.

Ivan glanced over at another group of paramedics wheeling people in. "Berwald...Tino is here." Berwald's head shot up at that and he followed Ivan's gaze to the stretchers wheeling past. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair flashing past before he shot out of his seat.

"TINO!" he yelled, nearly chasing after the medics, stopped only a quiet "Berwald." coming from behind him. The Swede whipped around and burst into tears, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. "Thank god y'r alr'ght."

Tino wrapped his arms around the other, hugging tightly. "I'm just a little shaken. Mathias and Emil are the ones that got hurt the worst. There...I was driving too fast and there was an accident in front of us and I couldn't slow down in time." the explanation rushing from his mouth. "I was just so worried when you called me about Peter! How is he? Have they told you anything yet?"

Berwald released the other from the embrace and placed a calming hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Calm, Tino. I haven't heard anyt'ing yet. They won't let me see h'm." They turned and sat down by Ivan and Arthur. "Tino, this is Officer Ivan Braginski and h's part'er Officer Alfred Jones, they're the ones who fo'nd Peter and then call'd me."

The finnish man took a deep breath and then turned to the two officers. "Thank you for calling Berwald, even if it ended up causing more injuries…" he glanced at the doors that led to the emergency operating rooms. "May we please find out something soon." he sniffled as he gripped tightly to Berwald's hand as Lukas walked up to them. "Lukas," Tino said, his eyes meeting the violet eyes of the other man. "Is everything okay?"

Lukas looked near tears as he sat next to Tino. "Mathias is in critical care and Emil went in for emergency surgery. They said that Mathias will have to stay in critical care for a while. They don't seem very optimistic about him..."

Tino ran his free hand through his hair. "Oh god," he whispered as few tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Tino," Berwald said, squeezing the smaller man's hand. "It'll be 'kay. You need to be str'ng for Peter though."

Tino suddenly started to cry, his frame shaking with the force of his sobs. Berwald drew the sobbing him to his chest, holding onto the Finnish man as best as he could. A few tears ran down his own cheeks upon seeing his husband so distraught.

Ivan and Alfred watched the family, unsure of what to do. Neither one knew how to help comfort the obviously upset family.

A doctor suddenly entered the waiting room and called, "Peter Oxenstierna."

Tino sprang to his feet, wiping the remaining tears from his face. Berwald also stood making sure to keep Tino's hand firmly in his own. The touch was comforting and helped ground him.

The two followed the doctor down a long corridor. No one said anything as the trio walked in silence. Tino and Berwald were both prepared for the worse when they stopped in front of a room with a large window. Inside a boy with blonde hair was laying on the bed. His once shining blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. The boy was hooked up an IV and a heart monitor.

"Your son is in here," the doctor said. "But you can't go in just yet. Our child psychologist, Dr. Vogel, is currently with him. But for some reason your son refuses to talk. He may have gone mute from the experience he had, or something else may be keeping him from talking."

Berwald's eyes met Tino's. Peter had always been a talkative child since the day he had said his first word. The thought of never hearing their sweet little boy's voice again was a heavy thought on the parents minds.

Looking at the doctor through a tear filled gaze, Tino quietly asked, "Then why did you bring us back here if we're not allowed to see him?"

"We think that Peter needs to see his parents alive and well before he will even begin to talk. Many children who have been in a situation like Peter's have been told that their families are gone. Either dead or no longer love them. It destroys a child's mind and makes them stay with their captor longer, as they believe that they have nowhere else to go. Sometimes just even seeing the family can get a child to open up," the doctor explained.

Berwald nodded along with what the doctor was saying while Tino stared at the sickly looking boy who was laying on the bed. Peter's eyes suddenly lifted and met with the purple of his father's.

"Papa?" Peter said quietly, staring at the man on the other side of the glass. Behind his papa he could see his dad.

"Peter?" Tino asked as he saw a little bit of a sparkle return to those blue eyes he loved. The sound of his son's name drew Berwald's attention to the window. He looked over to see Peter sitting up in bed.

"PAPA! DAD!" Peter yelled as he struggled to move off of his hospital bed. But the IV in his arm and the wires connecting him to the machines kept him from moving far.

Berwald and Tino watched as their son struggled in the hospital bed. Tino turned to look at the doctor. "Please sir," he begged. "Please let us go in there and calm him down. He's our son."

A petite girl with blonde hair suddenly moved next to the bed. She spoke to Peter and the boy stopped struggling on the bed, but his eyes never left his parents. Backing away from the bed when Peter was finally settled Dr. Vogel glanced towards the window. Her eyes locked with the doctors and the man on the other side of the window nodded.

"Now that your parents are here Peter, can you tell me anything?" she asked, her voice quiet as not to startle the boy.

Peter finally broke eye contact with his papa and dad to look at the woman.


End file.
